


The Christmas When

by Tabithacraft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Clexa, Doctor Clarke, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Firefighter Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, POV Lexa, Small town Clexa, christmas clexa, clexa holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithacraft/pseuds/Tabithacraft
Summary: Our favourite characters all grew up together in a small town. Clarke has been away for college and medical school while her best friend Lexa stayed in town. Things have grown flirtier but Lexa wants to take a chance over the holidays when Clarke is once again home for a visit.





	The Christmas When

**Author's Note:**

> When you date a fan fiction writer you get fan fiction for Christmas:) My girlfriend said it was ok to post, so here you go:)
> 
> It's just a silly and light holiday fic!

It was snowing heavily as Lexa trudged through Polis, cursing the deep snow that kept swallowing her feet. The bitter cold was forcing its way through her many layers of clothing. Dragging her stupidly old sled behind her, she felt about seven, not twenty-five. Lincoln had called first thing that morning to announce that it was snowing. The rather loud announcement had been necessary because Lexa had yet to open her eyes and get out of bed. Her childhood best friend had then insisted that they simply must go sledding which she was fairly certain was so he could get one Octavia Blake out in the snow and continue wooing her. Lincoln knew that she would ask the Blake’s since they lived next door to her mom’s old place where she’d stayed the previous night after catching up with the Blake’s and drinking too much to then drive. Besides, in Lincoln’s opinion, nothing could be more evocative of Christmas’s past than a few runs down the slopes on a toboggan, followed by eggnog and games around the fire place, which was a Blake tradition, one Bellamy took very seriously. Lexa huffed loudly. It didn't take a genius to work out who else was going to be at the little shindig. A certain blonde with eyes to die for. And she would—that is, die for them to be looking at her and nowhere else. Clarke had arrived home the previous evening. Lexa would have done anything to be there to collect her off the train but she had been working, and so their reunion had to be with everyone else. It sucked but it was definitely better than not seeing her at all.

For years she'd longed for Clarke Griffin. How exactly the blonde goddess had shifted in her affections from best friend to the girl that filled her every thought, the girl who was in every fantasy, the girl she was so in love with that nothing worked with anyone else, the girl who made Lexa Woods the personification of unrequited love, was a mystery. Well that was bull, there was no mystery. She was a frickin' goddess, she acknowledged that, but Clarke had always driven her batty and Lexa was fairly certain that was what had done it. Apparently she had a big thing for women that drove her crazy, go figure. Even though they were best friends Clarke had driven her round the bend, she would spit and hiss in her general direction and yeah it was a turn on, but she was Bellamy's. She'd always been Bellamy's. Her life was a bucket of fucked up, but she wasn't fucked up, not in the least. And Lexa knew, knew that had Clarke just been feisty and beautiful, she'd probably have gotten over her. But no, Clarke Griffin would never just be feisty and beautiful. She was funny. Goddamn funny, with her rolling eyes and silly smiles and her complete willingness to make an ass of herself— well not a literal ass, she was just a big old softy who was fiercely protective and smart, so incredibly smart. In addition to the funny and clever, she was the loyal and brave. Clarke didn’t stand back from any fight, and she was more loyal than anyone around her truly deserved. Despite the feisty and sometimes tough exterior she had a soft heart, a warm one, a heart that wanted to help and treat everyone well. And that was the crux of it – Clarke was a good person, a freaking awesomely good person, and she could still rip her apart. Most people, they just got the good, but not her, she got the tearing down to size as well and in her book, well, that was a good thing – Clarke wouldn’t do it if she didn’t care.

“So here I am,” she pursed her lips as she looked over Polis’s one and only sledding hill. It was packed. It was also pretty, she acknowledged – there was a somewhat festive atmosphere, what with the twinkling fairy lights around the square and the hot chocolate stand.

“I think if you sniff hard enough you can almost smell the roasting chestnuts,” Clarke murmured from beside her and warmth flooded her body. Lexa turned to look at her and she was smiling, that beautiful bright smile that made her blue eyes shine. A spontaneous grin spread across her face at the sight.

“Clarke Griffin, fresh from D.C.,” she smiled. Oh but it was so damn good to see her. Laughing slightly, she wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and gave her a hug, and then a bit more of a hug. Meh, she was in love with the girl— what was she supposed to do?

“Personal space Woods,” Clarke rolled her eyes and gave her a grin, not exactly reducing proximity but snuggling up against her and giving her a squeeze. “Wow, look at that ancient sled! You dig that out of the basement or the attic?”

“Attic,” Lexa grinned.

“I think we might be able to find you a couple of horses to pull that thing, you know?” Clarke wrinkled her nose and it was adorable.

“So it's a little rustic— don't knock the charm,” she gave Clarke a nudge.

“Looks more death trap than rustic,” she appraised her old fashioned wooden sled with its metal runners and its lofty seating position.

“I think it is officially an antique. If Indra won't miss it, sell it and hey, boom. Money for Christmas.”

“I have money for Christmas,” she nudged Clarke with her shoulder, “and at least I'm not sledding on one of my mom’s old trays like someone I know.”

“Ugh, shut up Lexa. This,” Clarke waved the tray she’d brought along, “this baby is gonna put your hearse to shame,” Clarke clutched the round metal tray possessively.

“Okay, Griffin, no need to get defensive. We'll see about that. What's say we go find the others and get sledding?”

“Seriously Lex, tell me what you’re doing for money.”

“Not telling,” Lexa smirked.

“Oh honestly! Fine! I’m not interested anyway,” Clarke gave her a dark look.

“Not even a little bit?” she teased. It had started six months earlier when she’d first got her job. Clarke had been home for a week at the start of summer, they'd been bantering as usual and Lexa had let slip that she had a career in mind and was doing interviews the following week. Only she hadn't wanted to tell Clarke everything and then fail, so it had become a big secret as to what it was, a guessing game. A big way to flirt more like. Oh there had been hours of fun, what with Clarke’s elaborate guess work and Lexa’s abject refusal to share.

“Let me guess, old Gus Wellen decided it was time to sell the local strip joint and Genius Lexa thought, what better investment? Naked ladies galore.”

“Hmmm, close but no,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “You know Clarke, I've really missed having someone putting me in my place lately. It's refreshing after a whole six months.”

“Anytime Lex,” Clarke lifted her head and those eyes of hers met Lexa’s and her heart pounded. Clarke looked absolutely gorgeous in her duffel coat, red hat pulled over her loose hair, snowflakes all over her and her bright eyes shining.

“Stare much?” she asked but it wasn't defensive, or aggressive - it sounded soft and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat, she was sure, an actual beat was missed. Of course Clarke wasn’t wearing her stethoscope so there was no way to know for sure.

“You look very beautiful in the snow,” she said and, who knew what drove her to it, raised her fingers to grasp at a snowflake resting in a lock of golden hair. Silence. Clarke said absolutely nothing, but those eyes. Well those eyes were locked on her and so she smiled.

“You're being ridiculous, Lexa,” Clarke said after a long stretch of silence, but her eyes were still staring at her.

“Oh I'm being ridiculous? You know you're freaking gorgeous, and somehow it's ridiculous for me to tell you? There's high maintenance, Clarke, and then there's you,” she informed the other girl as they began to walk again. Feeling like maintaining contact, Lexa played the self-assured cad and swung an arm across her shoulders. It had been a long six months and though they spoke and emailed frequently, it was no substitute.

“Since when has not being able to take a compliment considered high maintenance?” Clarke gave her a look.

“Well, eight years of post high school education and I still have to talk you into believing you’re as wonderful as you are.”

“I can take a compliment,”

“You can?” Lexa stopped walking and gave her a look, “so am I to assume you just can't take a compliment from me?” Oh, that would be interesting. Clarke’s cheeks pinked up.

“I can take any compliment from anyone, if I feel it might be deserved.”

“Now hang on a second here,” Lexa rounded on the other girl, in total disbelief. “Am I to believe that there has not been one decent college guy or gal, that's got you believing you're absolutely the most beautiful woman walking the planet?” Lexa asked and Clarke flushed at the statement, looking down.

“There have been guys, Lexa,” Clarke looked back up at her, defiance in her eyes. Lexa’s heart hurt to hear it.

“Pleased to hear it,” she lied.

“Now who's being ridiculous.”

“Nah, ah, don't change the subject, do you seriously want to pretend like you don’t know that you’re the sexiest girl on the planet? You must know how utterly, heart stoppingly, gorgeous you are?”

“Look Lex, I don't hate myself. I get it now, and yeah I didn’t before. I used to think I was nothing because Bellamy Blake wasn’t sure he wanted me, but now I don’t require that kind of validation. I’m sexy, I feel sexy and yeah, they all want to have sex with me. I know guys want me, but really? Is that all there is to me? Because sometimes it feels like people don’t get that I’m finishing medical school, that I have a brain in my head.”

“Trust me, they’re fools if they don’t. Sure you’re gorgeous, that’s obvious, but it’s your brain that makes you so utterly sexy, that makes you so desirable,” god that was the truth. Lexa wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her. To fuck the friendship and plant one on her, to have her arms around her. Maybe she should? Maybe life was too short. What if Clarke actually met some douche and fell in love with said douche? Worse still what if Clarke married some douche? If she was going to be marrying douches, well Lexa wanted to be the douche, even if she knew that she wasn’t nearly douchy enough to be considered one. Or nearly what Clarke wanted. Clarke was staring at her and then she did that little awkward smile, the one she did when she didn’t know quite what to say and she began walking again.

“You're being very weird this holiday already,” oddly she didn't sound displeased.

“Not exactly a holiday for us working folk,” Lexa teased.

“Folk that work at what?” Clarke prodded her with a grin.

Lexa thought for a moment. If she had any hope of ever winning Clarke she had to be honest. Unfortunately, being honest opened her up to potential ridicule.

“Seriously Lex, spit it out. There's no judgment here,” and there was that soft side of Clarke that literally melted her heart. Lexa knew she was desperate to know - the mystery had dragged on a little.

“Okay...so six months ago I joined the fire department. You are looking at one of Polis’s firefighters, soon to be part of New York's fire department when I move in February.”

“Seriously?” Clarke’s eyes were wide as she stopped to stare at her. Her heart raced as she waited for the judgment she always seemed to expect. “Why the big secret, that's such a perfect job for you!”

“Why? Because I'll never be a lawyer?”

“No, because the uniforms are seriously hot,” Clarke ran her eyes over her and she flushed.

“You saying I need the uniform to attract the ladies?” she managed.

“I'm saying I want to see you in your uniform,” Clarke grinned. Lexa couldn't work out what the hidden message was, or if there even was one. Firefighters are hot? She's hot? She needs a uniform to be hot? That she exceeded Clarke’s expectations? Or that she was meeting her expectations in an entirely mediocre way? That she wanted to see her in uniform and that she would think it hot - well that she could get behind. In fact, seeing Clarke in her uniform would truly be something special.

“You can see me in my uniform any time,” she flirted. Maybe it was time for a little flirting, time to fuck Bellamy and all that soulmate shit he seemed to think was going on, all the painting of he and Clarke as star-crossed lovers. This girl was perfect for her, not Bellamy, anyway.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” Clarke arched a perfect brow, “seriously Lex, I'm very impressed. I think, well, I think you're very brave, and I actually can't think of a better vocation for you. Well, except maybe some big bad leader in a post-apocalyptic world, but you know, as we’re not there yet, this is perfect.”

“I like it,” she agreed.

“And the uniform,” again Clarke’s eyes dropped to her body.

“Anytime,” she reiterated, heart hammering.

“Hmmm,” was all Clarke said, her eyes flicking back over her and then finally back to her eyes, “so you're working over the holidays?”

“On and off,” she shrugged.

“And then New York? You know, hopefully I'll be in New York in June? If I get my first or second choice for residency?”

“Hmm, yeah, you said,” of course she knew. Not that she'd based her decision on that. She hadn’t because Clarke had no guarantees when it came to residency match, but knowing it was where Clarke wanted to be more than anything, well that was hard to turn down. And her Chief had connections. She really hoped Clarke would end up there otherwise she wasn’t quite sure what she’d do.

“Yeah. Raven's now staying there, too.”

“I know,” Lexa smiled very genuinely, “Girl loves that city.”

“She does. Will you live with her?”

“Probably for a while. If we can manage to live together without arguing like we did as kids then maybe for longer,” Lexa smiled and Clarke laughed.

 “Well, no one can say we weren’t here as instructed,” Clarke gestured to where they now stood at the top of the slope, by far the oldest people there. “We should have brought Charlotte along, she would have helped us look less out of place.”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, “But we can do that on boxing day. “

“We can?”

“Yeah, when I come over,” Lexa nodded.

“You’re coming over on Boxing Day?” Clarke looked confused but pleased.

“I promised your mom. Well I actually promise Charlotte.”

“Why on earth did you promise my little sister you’d be over on Boxing Day?” Clarke was staring at her with wide eyes.

“Well we’re, uh, going to make an igloo,” she shrugged, worried that Clarke had a problem with her hanging with her little sister.

“Why on earth are you going to make an igloo on Boxing Day with my sister?”

“Because I'm working Christmas Day,” she joked.

“Ha, ha,” Clarke deadpanned and continued to look at her expectantly.

“Your mom didn't say?” she asked and Clarke shook her head, still waiting impatiently. “Well, you know that a few months back when Charlotte got into trouble at school? You remember? That stupid kid said something about your dad and Charlotte flipped out. Began to cause a bit if trouble?”

“I remember,” Clarke was staring at her so intently she felt her cheeks burn.

“Well your mom asked if I wouldn't mind, you know, mentoring her. Of course I said yes, because, well, she’s your sister.”

“You're a really nice person, Lex,” Clarke said softly, her eyes still fixed on her, as Lexa’s cheeks continued to burn.

“No need for sarcasm,” she joked a little lamely, feeling embarrassed.

“Now who can't take a compliment,” Clarke arched her brows and then surprised her by stepping up to her and wrapping her in a tight hug, before pressing her lips to Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you for looking out for her.”

“Always a pleasure,” she said and hugged her back.

“You know, Charlotte made me laugh this morning,” Clarke gave a soft laugh, almost as if she were talking to herself.

“How's that then?”

“Got some crazy idea that you're in love with me,” Clarke turned her head to look up at her, watching her every reaction. The fact that her cheeks, yet again, were stained red was a bit if a tell.

“Hmm, that crazy kid,” she muttered, “now what about this hill, huh?” she gestured to the slope with a nervous chuckle, “what's say you and I go down?”

“I don't think I'm brave enough,” Clarke looked at the steep hill, and then at her metal tray.

“Well, this baby has got three generations of Woods kids safely through years and years of sledding, so come on with me. We're here now so we have to at least go down once. I'll buy you a hot chocolate...” she offered.

“Oh go on then,” Clarke watched as Lexa sat at the back of the sled and held it steady so she could sit in front of her. Clarke straddled the sled and then shimmied back against her and held onto the rope. Lexa pushed them off and then wrapped her arms around Clarke as they barreled down the hill. It was exhilarating and she felt about five again. Clarke screamed but when they crashed in a heap at the bottom she was laughing,

“That was awesome,” Lexa laughed and held out a hand to pull Clarke to her feet. “Please say you want to go again?” she asked as she straightened the hat on Clarkes head, watching her friend laugh and nod. Lexa made to let go of her hand but Clarke didn't let go of her, instead allowed her to drag her up the hill, hands linked. Lexa couldn’t help but think Charlotte was onto something with the whole, ‘reveal your feelings’ thing.

On the fourth run down, the sled caught an edge and over turned. It was their best run up until that point, but Clarke flew off and she wasn't far behind, both of them rolling in the snow before Lexa landed on top of her, both of them letting out oomphs as they air was forced out. For a minute or so, they just lay there in a snowy heap at the bottom of the slope. It was quieter now, maybe the call of lunch or the intense cold had driven everyone else away but was definitely quieter. As Lexa realized she was lying on top of Clarke she spared a thought for Bellamy whose idea this had been. It felt amazing to be staring into aqua eyes, her lips mere millimeters from Clarke’s, the rather intoxicating feel of her beneath her as always driving her body barmy. God, she wanted her and wouldn't it be a crime not to kiss her? She only had to look at Clarke, her tousled blond waves sparkling with snowflakes, and she was convinced that kissing her was the only thing to do. Her lips were hypnotizing as her tongue snuck out to wet them. Just an inch, maybe two and hers would be pressed against Clarkes and that would be, well that would be magic. She moved half an inch closer, the air between them charged, her heart was bruising her ribs it beat so loud.

“Hey you guys, that was one mega fall,” Lincoln's voice. “We saw you from the drinks stand. Are you ok?” her bastard friend was actually concerned. She was just about to kiss Clarke Griffin and it actually seemed that she might let her, and her fucking friends finally turn up.

“We're okay, just winded. Lexa is not light you know,” Clarke quipped from beneath her before prodding her side.

“It’s all those new muscles,” Lincoln informed her helpfully, “this girl is more toned than Adonis himself.” Okay so maybe she didn't hate Lincoln. It didn’t stop her from complaining however.

“Adonis, really?” she gave him a look. “How about likening my muscles to those of a very strong female like, I dunno, Wonder Woman?”

“You have muscles?” Clarke was staring at her, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and it was torture, glorious torture. She was turned on, ridiculous considering the many layers they were both wearing. Regardless, she wanted Clarke badly and her whole body seemed to press more firmly against Clarkes. “Hmmm, maybe I can see the muscles and the uniform all at the same time?” she gave her a shy little look and Lexa swallowed nervously.

“Well...you know...I...” she babbled ineloquently in response but Clarke just laughed.

“We're going for hot chocolate - Lexa owes me,” she merely announced as Lexa hauled herself off the other girl before holding out a hand to help her up. She stood and Lexa began to brush the snow off her back. “Seriously?” Clarke teased with a quirky little smile.

“You have snow all over you,” she offered and the look Clarke gave her indicated she knew exactly how much Lexa liked proximity.

“But we only just got here,” Bellamy protested. “We need to do some runs before we get drinks.”

“You’re all an hour late,” Lexa chided as she hugged her friends, hiding her scowl when Bellamy wrapped Clarke in a big, bear hug that lasted far too long.

“I said twelve,” Bellamy told her, obviously irritated.

“You told us eleven,” Clarke confirmed.

“Yes, but then Raven and I decided twelve would mean less little kids. Didn't you call them? Or at least tell Lexa?” Bellamy looked to Raven who Lexa saw was smirking and giving them all a wide-eyed look of innocence.

“I asked Lincoln to call Clarke and lazy lil Lexa was sleeping. I left a note before I went to the store for Indra,” she said.

“No, you said you would call Clarke,” Lincoln shot back.

“No,” Raven protested with a shake of her head and made a face.

“Anyway”' Lexa broke in, “hot chocolate,” she tugged Clarke's hand and her friend willingly went with her, “we'll see you guys back here in a few,” she shouted behind her just relishing the fact that somehow she was allowed to hold Clarke’s hand, their fingers delightfully entwined. Who cared about gloves in the way when Clarke was letting her hold her hand.

'”You know Lexa,” Clarke began as they walked away from the others toward the hot chocolate stand, “I could have sworn you were about to kiss me back there,” she stated and a ton of glib responses went through Lexa’s head, get out of jail free cards, ways to salvage the platonic norm.

”Well, I was,” she said instead.

“Not fond of breathing then?” Clarke asked, arching a perfect brow and she laughed because it was so very Clark.

“It would have been worth the risk I'm sure.”

“Oh it would,” she agreed and she gave her hand a squeeze.

“So when is match day? When do you know where you’re going to be?” she asked as they stood in line.

“March 17th. I’m terrified. I want New York so badly,” she kicked at the snow.

“Have you finalized your rank list?” Lexa asked.

“No, nowhere near. I know that Columbia is my top choice, then NYU and Mt. Sinai and Cornell and who knows what after that. I want Columbia so badly.”

“You’ll get it,” Lexa reassured and Clarke laughed.

“You have no idea,” she sighed. “I want it even more now I know you’ll be there,” her blue eyes locked onto Lexa’s for a moment and then they both looked away.

“If I can find anywhere to live,” she mumbled.

“Won’t you just stay with Raven while you look? Perks of sisterhood and all that? But find somewhere before I need to stay with her while I look,” she added the latter with a prod to Lexa’s arm.

“Wouldn’t you want to live with Raven?” Lexa asked. She’d often been jealous of Clarke’s friendship with Raven.

“Raven likes her sleep. My schedule will be crazy wherever I am.”

“Kinda like mine. You could stay with me, if you want?” Lexa said it innocently but about a million illicit thoughts rushed through her head. “I mean I wouldn’t mind your schedule.”

“Deal,” Clarke stated quickly and they shared another look.

“So, what do you want?” Lexa smiled and nodded to the drinks menu.

“A hot chocolate with everything, whipped cream, sprinkles— the whole lot!”

“Sure thing!” she laughed.

“You don’t have to buy it for me,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I want to – I’ve missed you,” Lexa shrugged and gave the orders to the guy working and paying before they wondered over to the end of the counter to pick up their drinks.

“Thank you, Lexa,” Clarke gave her a soft look, before taking her cup and wrapping her hands around it. Together they headed to a bench and sat huddled close together.

“Oh, this is good,” Clarke’s eyes fluttered shut and she looked entirely blissed out as she breathed in the chocolaty aroma.

“Don't go making me jealous of a hot chocolate now,” she teased glibly and Clarke giggled.

“Hmmm, but it's so good,” Clarke moaned and Lexa felt her whole damn body spring to life, yet again. Clarke looked at her and smiled, almost as if she knew the effect she had on her. There was a cute little blob of cream on her nose.

“You have a little cream on your nose,” she chuckled, and pulling off her glove, reached out a hand to wipe it off, her thumb gently removing the offending whip. “All gone,” she whispered, her eyes locked on Clarke’s, blue facing green, as her fingers trailed across the soft skin on her cheekbone and tucking a strand of fair hair behind her ear.

“Hmmm,” Clarke agreed, her eyes dropping for a fraction of a second to Lexa’s lips. Lexa swallowed. She goddamned looked at Clarke’s lips. Oh, that was such a moment, not invitation, but definitely a moment when she could at least think about kissing her. Should kiss her. In fact, it would be a crime not to kiss her, not with those eyes snaking between her eyes and her lips, not with her pink tongue sneaking out to wet her gorgeous, pouty, kissable lips. She was going to do it; she was absolutely going to do it. She was going to finally kiss the girl she'd been in love with for years and the girl, well it seemed that she was going to let her. She had to let her. What if she didn't let her? What if she was misreading the signals and her attention was unwanted? What if her advances were spurned? What if she pushed her off indignantly? What if she didn’t feel the same?  

“Hey guys,” fucking Bellamy with his crappy timing and desire to fuck everything up. Lexa was pretty sure she hated their friend. “You left your sled, Lexa, and Clarke, I found this tray which I assume is yours?” Lexa watched Clarke turn to Bellamy, the spell broken, and give him an awkward smile,

“Oh yeah, thanks. Are you guys done?”

“Well, Raven and Lincoln are going crazy, but I thought a warm drink might be in order. Then we can do a few more runs before heading back to mine and O’s?”

“Sounds like a plan Bell,” Clarke said in an upbeat voice. Lexa truly hated Bellamy. Without Bellamy interrupting her lips could have been on Clarke's, and then who knew what the holidays might bring.

“Great, I'll just get my drink and join you.”

 

***

“So, I just need to pop back home and grab gifts,” Lexa said as they trudged up the street towards the Blake’s.

“You got gifts?” Clarke nudged her and looped an arm through hers, preventing her from taking the path to her front door.

“Well, yeah,” she shrugged and then smirked, “I mean, not for you, but for the others.”

“Hey,” Clarke grumbled. Lexa stopped walked and impulsively took Clarke’s mittened hand and brought her to a standstill. Leaning down she pressed her lips close to Clarkes adorable little ear.

“Don't tell the others, but yours is the best one,” she whispered conspiratorially and to her surprise she felt a hand against her stomach, just inside her coat.

“Good,” Clarke turned her head just slightly so that she was oh so close. Lexa thought she might go crazy if she didn’t get to kiss the girl soon. Her eyes fluttered shut against her will as they stood together, cocooned in a weird bubble of intimacy and when she opened her eyes she could feel Clarke’s hand pressed against her stomach, fingers rubbing stomach. Her breath hitched and her heart hammered, and their faces felt so close. So incredibly close.

“Clarke,” her name was a whisper, pleading desperation for an uninterrupted moment. Blue eyes looked up at her, a challenging look, a look that encouraged her to screw the potential for disaster and just fucking do it.

“Hurry up you two,” Lincoln yelled and they both jumped so ridiculously that they ended up laughing.

“I better go but I'll see you in five minutes,” Lexa reassured Clarke who gave her a wink.

“Good,” wow, Clarke Griffin had always been bold and sassy but never flirty, well not in her direction and she loved it, well, of course she loved Clarke Griffin every which way. Clarkes hand trailed across her stomach and out of her coat and then she was gone.

Lexa knew she was being ridiculous as she ran up the path to her mom’s house, grabbed the gifts she’d wrapped a few days earlier and then ran over to Bellamy and Octavia’s. It felt like wasting even a minute of time with Clarke was just the worst thing in the world.

With a quick cursory knock at the door she went ahead and opened the door, sliding inside. It was an enticing scene, she admitted, with Raven, Octavia and Lincoln sprawled on the couch and Bellamy in one armchair and Clarke in the other, warm log fire, beautiful Christmas tree. Lexa hated Christmas music, holiday music, but Bellamy had put some awful album on low and as she entered she hated to admit that it made everything seem more festive.

“Hey all,” she stomped the snow from her boots before tugging irritably at the laces, cursing winter for impeding on her time with the girl she couldn’t ever seem to stop thinking about. Once free of the heavy snow boots, she shucked off her coat, flinging it on a hook.

“Lexa,” Clarke cooed brightly, waggling her eyebrows at the armful of gifts Lexa had gathered precariously in her arms. Lexa walked to the tree and put the packages down carefully before sitting down on the rug in front of the fire as all the seats were taken. She could have pulled up a chair from the dining table but she preferred to be close to the crackle and smell of the fire.

Lexa sat quietly, listening to the chatter and banter of her friends. It was nice to all be back together, if only for a couple of weeks. It was nice to see Lincoln and Octavia so happy together, as if they didn’t live so far apart and see each other rarely. Bellamy and Raven were arguing animatedly over Christmas movie releases and what movie everyone had to go see, and Clarke, she was watching her. Lexa smiled when she caught bright eyes and the hint of a smile and moved across the rug until she was sat at the base of Clarke’s chair.

She smiled, “So you get me anything Griffin?”

“Actually, I did. Call me crazy but I've grown fond of you over the years.”

“Sure you have! That’s why you visit so often,” She gave a theatrical sniff.

“I visit, or I try. Life is so busy.”

Tell me about it,” she shrugged a little, wondering if she should ask about dating, but simultaneously wanting to know and not know the answer.

“You really want to get me started on my last year at medical school woes? Trust me, Lex, you don’t.”

“You have woes?” Lexa frowned, genuinely sad to hear that Clarke might be anything less than happy.

“Lack of sleep,” Clarke informed her with a small smile.

“Yeah, Ms. Sleeps-until-noon, can’t love that,” Lexa teased. Clarke’s hatred of getting up early was infamous, or it had been before she got into medical school. Now she got up early, acted like it was no big deal and then later on would claim it was ruining her life.

“It’s honestly ruining my life, Lexa,” Clarke stated seriously, brow furrowed and lips in a tight line. Lexa dutifully laughed, and Clarkes face softened as she grinned.

“What are the other woes?”

“Too much work,” the frown was back.

“I can only imagine,” Lexa smirked, after all she’d taken a different route after high school.

“And this Step 2 exam. I feel sick every time I think of it.”

“Can I help in anyway?” Lexa wanted to help. Desperately.

“No,” Clarke smiled at her.

“Anything else?”

“Well…” Clarke wriggled back in her chair and looked around the room.

“Well?” Lexa’s heart had began to pound.

“I have this thing for someone,” Clarke admitted and Lexa felt it like a sucker punch to the stomach.

“Oh,” she nodded, rapidly trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. “And does he feel the same?”

“I don’t know if _she_ does,” Clarke’s blue eyes met hers, waiting for something. Acceptance, Lexa guessed, and even though Clarke would always have that from her, it felt cruel to Lexa that Clarke should realize she like women and not like her. For years she had wished, waited and wanted a moment like this, and now that it had arrived and it wasn’t about her, but some lucky fucker in Washington. She sighed, and reminded herself that unrequited love was a cruel, vicious bitch that took you down again and again even when you’d suffered more than enough.

“You should tell her. She’d be a fool not to want you,” somehow she croaked out the words, hoping she could escape for a moment to collect herself.  

“You think so?” Clarke’s brow was pursed her expression serious.

“I know so,” she nodded and smiled, or tried to before looking to the tree for a moment.

“So, Lex,” Clarke must have leaned forward in the chair because her mouth was close to Lexa’s ear, so close she could feel the warmth of her breath. “I have to let you know your gift...well it's going to come a little later. So please don't get all hurt when you have nothing to open.”

“As if I would,” she tried to sound blasé but it didn’t quite work.

“Of course you would. You're a big softy, don't think I haven’t noticed, even if you have the rest of them fooled.”

“I'm not a softy, I have stomach muscles,” she protested.

“Prove it,” Clarke gave her a flirty little wink and she felt like mush.

“If you want to see my naked body you just have to ask,” she teased, going that route, trying not to dwell on this girl Clarke apparently liked. If Clarke was liking girls that had to be a good thing… Her odds of ever having something with the love of her life had greatly improved now that said love was open to the possibility of a female lover.

“I thought I just did,” Clarke smirked at her blush.

“Well sure then, Clarke,” she lifted her t-shirt and flashed her the washboard stomach with the pronounced abs.

“Wow, that's practically a six pack,” her pink tongue flicked out and she licked her lips, subconsciously, of course, which was Lexa’s total undoing. With a silent groan, Lexa shoved her shirt back down much to Clarke’s apparent disappointment.

“Come with me a sec, Clarke, help me with...um...some drinks...please…I mean if you want,” she stuttered and standing abruptly, held out her hand which Clarke took, allowing Lexa to pull her through to the kitchen, where she dropped Clarkes hand and paced, not able to say what she needed to because the way Clarke had been looking at her, it seemed like she liked her. Yet Lexa would have sworn that she didn’t, that Clarke couldn’t possibly. Then Clarke told her she had a crush on a girl. A girl! But whoever this other girl was it sure as hell seemed like Clarke had wanted to kiss her the day before, and that had been before the liking girls revelation. Lexa wanted to believe she could be the girl, that she was the girl but she couldn’t, she wasn’t that lucky.

“What’s up Lexi Loo?” Clarke frowned.

“Oh just about everything,” she muttered and Clarke gave her a look, a downright smirk, a look that said she knew exactly what was driving Lexa’s batshit crazy kitchen pacing. Lexa stopped, right in front of the blond vixen and waited, certain that this was a moment – the potential in that smirk driving her. She knew she was a little too close, but staying further apart was a challenge, a huge challenge.

“Lexa?” Clarke was staring at her, smirk gone, but her blue eyes alight with a question. Lexa wasn’t sure what the hell she was doing, how to answer that question.

“I have to...you know...before...else...” she muttered and took a step towards her, planning to tell her, to lay her heart open. Clarke’s eyes widened but she didn't move a muscle, in fact her breath hitched and her damn eyes looked at her lips - again.

“If you guys need something, I've got wine in the fridge and some extra rum for the eggnog,” Bellamy didn't even look at them but buried his head in the fridge looking for something. They stepped apart. “Beer for you Lex.”

“Thanks bro,” Lexa glared at Bellamy, and with one more scowl turned and headed back to the living room, devilishly slipping into Clarke's seat, consequences be damned – territorial Clarke was hot. Clarke returned a second later and looked at her pointedly. “We can share?” she dared.

“Fine,” Clarke rose to the challenge and plonked her perfect posterior onto her lap. The armchair was large enough to allow for a squashed, half on, half off sitting position.

“Hmmm, you _can_ share,” she teased with a smile, one arm wrapping around her, so they were more comfortable.

“Well, you threaten violence if I don't,” she teased back with a roll her eyes, referencing many instances in their youth when Lexa’s strong nature had risen to the surface.

“I don't think violence is on Lexa's mind,” Raven quipped and Lexa turned to her with such a surly expression she visibly recoiled.

But all Clarke did was run a finger down the side of Lexa’s face and murmur, “Hmmm, I think you're right!” Lexa blushed because it didn’t take a genius to know that violence was the last thing on her mind, and certainly the last thing on her traitorous body's agenda as everything zinged pleasantly at the blonde’s proximity. It was all going fantastically well.

“So let's play some games,” Bellamy's eyes kept flitting to Lexa and Clarke, Lexa could feel the disapproval but fuck caring about that. Clarke was moving to New York and so was she and Bellamy had had his chance and blown it – repeatedly. Bellamy was in LA and like hell Clarke was going to do long distance like that. It was nearly eight years since school had ended and what, seven years since they'd dated for all of four months. Enough already. “We could play cranium, mixed teams.” Trust f'ing Bellamy, anything to separate her and Clarke.

“Nah, let's do gifts,” from Clarke.

“Oh yeah, let's,' Raven agreed as Lincoln dived for the pile of gifts and began to distribute, Octavia laughing at him. “You got me something pretty, right Lex?”

“Sure,” Lexa nodded, as everyone began ripping into their parcels. Lexa opened the hoody from Lincoln, a book from Raven, from Octavia a new wallet and a framed picture of them all from Bellamy. She dropped the paper beside her so Clarke wouldn't have to move. Then she put her gifts to one side and watched Clarke, pleased that she'd saved hers for last. She had a book from Lincoln, a book from Octavia, a book from Bellamy, a cute top from Raven and was just beginning to open hers.

“It's not going to bite is it?” she turned and looked at her with a teasing smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Nope,” she leant a little closer as Clarke opened the box and she smiled, her big, wide, happiest of smiles.

“You’re the best,” she whispered leafing through the sketch pad, and ogling the art supplies. “I haven’t done anything artistic in…fuck, what, eight years?”

“I know, and now with residency about to start maybe it’s not the best time, but if not now, then when?”

“Oh now is perfect! I honestly can’t think of anything that would help me relax more.”

“I hope so.”

“I honestly…no one remembers I love art. No one.”

“Maybe because you were so secretive about it,” Lexa shrugged.

“But somehow you knew,” Clarke turned on her lap.

“Well, I just used to see you…your face when you’d ‘doodle,’” her voice was a little gruff.

“Thank you,” Clarke threw her arms around her and hugged her tighter than tight.

“There’s, uh, a photo…a couple I found in Indra’s stash. One of you and your dad, and then one of you and me,” she opened the sketch pad and showed Clarke where she’d stashed them on the inside cover.

“What did you give her to get that reaction?” Bellamy laughed. “Normally your presents incite wrath.” Lexa swallowed her irritation but conceded that in the past they had. Clarke didn’t look up, her fingers tracing over her father’s face in the black and white photo. Indra only did black and white photos and she was good at it. The photo was taken the year he died, when Clarke was about fifteen and even though she was way too old for piggy back rides, Jake Griffin had her on his back. It was at a party they’d held one summer. Clarke was laughing and Jake was laughing, eyes creased. It was a beautiful picture. The other was Clarke and Lexa at around five years old, hands shoved in a bowl full of petals. They’d been making homemade perfume, hands tangled in the flowers they were pulping, as they’d giggled away. It was a cute picture, their heads bent close together. “Clarke?” Bellamy prompted. Clarke ran a finger over the two of them as small children and then closed the book and looked up.

“She gave me art supplies,” Clarke turned to look at them all with shiny eyes.

“Wow, that’s a big reaction to stationary,” Raven waggled her eyebrows at Lexa, who felt her skin flush.

“I just can’t believe how thoughtful you are,” Clarke hugged her again,

“I just thought that sometimes when the stress is high, that’s when we need things we love the most.”

“I think you’re right,” Clarke agreed. “You’re pretty fucking wonderful, Lexa.”

“It’s just a gift,” Lexa felt embarrassed.

“You remembered something about me I think even I forgot.”

“Well, I'd like to say I remember everything, but I'll settle for, I remember the important stuff.”

“You sure do,” Clarke looked at her, stared into her eyes as if it were just them there. Her heart began to race, pounding loudly in her chest. Lexa didn’t know what had happened to her since Clarke’s last visit home. During the summer Clarke had come home for a week and they'd hung out a lot. Bellamy had stayed in LA, Lincoln and Raven in Boston and so most of the time it had been the two of them. Lexa had taken a week off just to make sure she could be around, hence the joke between Clarke and her that she was a slacker. They'd fought - a lot, but they had also flirted. Lexa knew that but Clarke had never been with women, in fact she was all about men. Still, she had hoped, but this, the way Clarke was looking at her now with fuck-me-eyes and teeth clamped on her bottom lip, well that was new. Maybe she was wrong. But no, Clarke was staring at her and her eyes kept flicking to her lips. Lexa wished the others would fuck off.

“Hmmm, so I need to take Lexa to my car. I left her gift there,” Clarke stood up and held out a hand which she took. “Just put on your boots and leave your coat,” she ordered.

“Clarke, we’re about to play Cranium,” Bellamy protested.

“We'll be back for Cranium in hmmm, I guess five minutes, maybe ten, maybe an hour...”

“Take your time,” Raven called laughing.

“It's a great gift,” Lincoln reassured. “Clarke went all out.”

“It's cold out,” Lexa stated with a shiver as Clarke opened the front door and cold air blew into the entrance.

Clarke merely glared at her, “I said, forget the coat,” she took her hand, fingers linking together. Clarke tugged her, moving past her car and up to Lexa’s house.

“This isn't your car,” she was confused.

“No Einstein it's not,” Clarke rolled her aqua eyes, “your present is in your old bedroom.”

“It is?” she asked, but Clarke didn’t answer, just dragged her up and into her childhood bedroom where she was staying for Christmas.

“Maybe that's finally far enough that Bellamy won't fucking interrupt us,” Clarke kicked the door shut and then threw herself at her, her lips fusing to hers in a searing kiss. For a second Lexa was stunned before she realized what was finally happening, gasped and pulled Clarke roughly against her, her hands snaking around her body, tongue entwining with hers in what had to be the most earth shattering, awesome kiss of her life. Lexa moaned into her mouth as Clarke’s hands trailed up under her t-shirt and over her skin. 

“I,” Clarke pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “hope,” another kiss, “you,” her body pressed against hers, “like,” more kissing, “your,” oh fuck, she grabbed her ass, “gift.”

“This is my gift?” she stared at her, heart hammering, hands shaking.

“I've been waiting for you to kiss me for what feels like forever, so I decided I better just go for it. If I’m wrong and this gift is…unwanted, then tell me…”

“Best fucking gift ever,” she groaned and pulled her close, the two of them stumbling onto her old single bed and landing in a kissing heap, a mass of entwined limbs. “I was going to,” she groaned as she trailed a cautious hand up Clarke’s side, just grazing the swell of her chest, her body burning with a need to be closer.

“Going to what?”

“Kiss you,” god she was turned on and she had no doubt that Clarke knew it with the way her hips pressed close to her.

“Our friends and their ridiculously bad timing,” Clarke giggled.

“I hate them,” Lexa growled and kissed her again, a kiss that seemed to wipe her mind clear of everything but blond hair, blue eyes, and a smile that made everything wrong in the world fade away for a moment.

“Take off your shirt, please,” Clarke begged, making her groan, especially when the girl’s eager hands began to tug up her t-shirt pushing it over her bra until Lexa had to pull it off over her head, loving the way Clarke’s tongue popped out to wet her lips as she looked over her body. Being a firefighter certainly hadn't hurt her physique any.

“If this is my gift aren't I supposed to do the unwrapping?” she smirked, loving how Clarke giggled at her lame line.

“That was cheesy, even for you,” cerulean eyes rolled as Lexa snuck her hand to the silky smooth skin between her jeans and sweater. “But who cares? Unwrap away.”

“Seriously,” she groaned and moved down the bed, absorbing everything about Clarke Griffin wanting her semi-naked in the bed where she’d spent her adolescence and beyond fantasizing about Clarke Griffin. She stopped at the exposed sliver of tummy and pressed her lips to it, her nose nudging her sweater out the way and her lips pressing hot open mouthed kisses against the exposed skin. As she pushed the sweater up she reached the swell of Clarke’s chest and she moaned because it was beautiful, the moan a soft hum against the fabric of her bra. She pressed a soft kiss to the skin above the cup. Clarke then released a moan of her own and Lexa practically came on the spot, her hips instinctively moving against Clarke’s body because the girl was just so fucking hot. Just the feel of her against her lips, that soft, gorgeous flesh was better than she could have ever imagined. Lexa wanted her, wanted her so much. Her hands pushed off the red sweater Clarke was wearing and then she lay against her, both of them wearing just their bra’s and Lexa just indulged herself for a second, the skin sliding like silk against each others, resting her face against Clarke’s warm neck. She raised her face, shifting so that she could press her lips back against Clarkes, certain from these few kisses that she would never have enough of Clarke. It seemed that Clarke felt the same, her legs opening and Lexa’s body slotting between them. Lexa decided that Clarke’s gift was better than any other, even the year she received a much coveted glow worm stuffy for Christmas. It was up there in her top ten best moments of her life, fighting for first place alongside Indra adopting her when she was nine after being her foster mother for four years. It couldn’t be first place, not yet, not when they hadn’t spoken about what this meant, this gift of Clarke’s to her. Not when her hand had found the clasp on Clarke’s bra and she was pinching it open, and pulling the material off. She groaned, a low rumbling sound at the sight of her, before her lips and hands returned to her, the naked flesh far better, far more erotic than the material covered flesh had been. She was soft, and smooth and hers to touch, her hands and eyes coveting all Clarke allowed her to.

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned her name and she pressed her face against the softness of her chest, a groan on her lips, before moving up her body and capturing her lips once again, her body slotting against hers in such an intimate position, so perfect a position. God, the feel of her bare skin, sliding against her was fucking amazing. Her skin was so soft, so freaking soft and it just glided against her and now she was between her legs, and Clarke wanted her there. Lexa moved against her, unable to stop herself and Clarke made this soft breathy moan, god how she loved that sound. And then she was pushing at her, pushing her up and off of her. It took her a second to register the hands pushing at her, that she was no longer kissing her back, but when she did she immediately began to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop, I’m sorry,” she stared at her, her naked chest rising and falling, but then felt awful and looked away. “I'm sorry,” she made to roll completely off her but Clarke grabbed at her hand.

“Don't be silly Lex,” she tugged her close and kissed her gain, “you haven't finished unwrapping your gift is all,” she bit her lip a little shyly, blue eyes bright, words coquettish.

“You're serious?” she stared at her in shock, “because Clarke…I just…I’ve wanted this for a long time…”

“How long?”

“I wanted to kiss you when we were five,” Lexa admitted with a flush but Clarke just laughed.

“You did,” she pointed out.

“But I think you thought it was a best friend kiss.”

“There was no sexual undertone to our five-year-old kisses,” Clarke pointed out with a smile.

“No, but there was emotion behind them. You were my favorite person.”

“I know that,” Clarke smiled, “I was the only one you’d yell at.”

“You were the only one I was _real_ with. That’s a foster kid thing.”

“I know,” Clarke squeezed her hand. “You never tried to kiss me again.”

“Being gay is hard enough on friendships at high school.”

“I never made you feel like you had to be careful, did I?” Clarke frowned and Lexa shook her head, as if wiping the frown away.

“No you didn’t,” she gave a soft, self-deprecating laugh, “my feelings for you made me feel that I had to be very careful. I didn’t want to undermine our friendship – it was kinda important to me if you hadn’t noticed.”

“It seems unfair – if you’d been a guy you’d have made a move.”

“That’s the luxury of living in the heterosexual world,” Lexa shrugged. “There’s a presumption of romance between a male and female teenager, the expectation of something more, it’s all a little easier than when you’re some gay fuck-up.”

“You’ve never been a fuck-up,” Clarke defended, as fearlessly loyal as she’d always been.

“Not in your eyes, no,” Lexa stared at her, damn sure love was radiating from her eyes. “I should have asked you out. I wanted to.”

“Even when you were with Costia?” Clarke managed to make Costia’s name sound like a curse.

“I really liked Costia,” Lexa said carefully, “and she liked me. And it wasn’t disingenuous…our relationship I mean. When things are unrequited, when you’re in love with someone who adores you back but not romantically, when you think it can never be romantic…you just try really hard to move on…”

“That makes sense.”

“But there was a part of me, always waiting and hoping…”

“Lexa, I may not have understood, or accepted, or understood my feelings but I don’t think what you felt was unrequited. It’s _not_ unrequited Lexa.”

“It’s not?” never in Lexa’s wildest imagination had she imagined this, Clarke lying on her bed half naked (okay so maybe she had envisioned that) declaring her feelings. It was like a miracle, as if all her wants and desires had collided and exploded in her bed. Her heart beat, as if it were growing in her chest because the potential of her life changing and in all the right ways was huge.

“It’s not,” Clarke confirmed and squeezed her hand.

“How long do you think we've got until Bellamy gets here, you know, just to check we're okay?” she asked when Clarke tugged her close, and then laughed at the way Lexa’s eyes widened at her proximity to bare boobs, and placed her hand over one. Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

“Hmmm, who cares...I guess five more minutes but hope it's a lot longer. Why?”

“I really want to finish unwrapping my gift,” she gave a cheeky grin and Clarke laughed, reaching down and unpopping the button on her jeans.

“Go ahead,” she encouraged and so Lexa did, peeling the jeans off her until she lay before her in just a pair of panties.

“Wow...you're...well...you're more beautiful than I…seriously…I…” she couldn't stop her eyes from roving over all of her, appreciating every curve, every mark, every little feature that made her Clarke. She was beautiful. The whole love thing seemed to add a whole new dynamic to the sex thing. She loved her, she’d known that since she was five years old, but the wanting, the need, it was so much stronger now than it had been when she was a teenager, as if it had grown exponentially over the years. Her eyes zeroed in on the black underwear, and she subconsciously licked her lips, before tearing her eyes back to pools of blue. Clarke gave a slight nod as if to say ‘go ahead’ and so she moved shaking hands to the elastic of her underwear and slowly tugged them down, kissing all that she exposed on the way, loving Clarkes gasp of surprise when she pressed a light kiss between her legs. Lexa tugged them off over perfect feet with bright blue toes and then kissed her way back up until she smelled her. _Oh fuck_ , but she smelt good. Lexa groaned, desperate to kiss her right there between her legs, taste every bit of the woman before her, desperate to be surrounded by everything Clarke, but she also wanted Clarke to know that this was way more than sex and so she shimmied all the way up and then rested her body against Clarke’s naked skin and kissed her hard, hand sliding between her legs.

She was wet. Warm and so wet, but Lexa didn’t want to go too far, so she didn’t push fingers into her, but pressed them against her clit. Clarke groaned loudly, hips rising off the bed and into her hand, as she rubbed small circles and kissed her more ardently. Then Clarkes head fell back, her teeth clamping into her bottom lip, as Lexa dragged her fingers through her and pulled the evidence of Clarke’s arousal up, moving her fingers faster. Clarke threw back her head with a gasp and then a languid moan, heaven to her ears. In fact, this gift of Clarke’s was pretty much heaven to all her senses. She fisted her hair, tugging her closer, her breathing more and more erratic until, after only a few minutes, she came, crying out so loudly that Lexa was pretty sure Bellamy must have heard her.

Lexa kissed her, pressing close against her side before dropping her lips to her warm neck, sheltered by soft blond hair.

“Wow Sexy Lexy,” Clarke mewled softly.

“Best gift ever,” she concurred kissing her neck.

“Oh I agree and it wasn't even for me,” she sighed and turning her head, pressed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead.

“Hmmm I loved my gift. I love it,” she sighed.

“You're extremely good with your hands,” Clarke sighed happily.

“I think I could be extremely good at you in general,” she shifted onto her elbow and stared at the blond goddess lying beside her as she stared back, amused eyes under long lashes.

“I have no doubt,” she said simply.

“Does this mean I get the chance?” she tried to make it sound casual and not needy, but it was needy.

“Lexa,” she pushed a hand into the hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck. “I dated Bellamy when I was fifteen and it lasted far too long. I've had sex with guys from college. It was okay I guess. I dated this other guy but well, he was dating several other girls. And you. You've been there through everything. All my life I’ve looked to you. And whenever we were close, the better I would feel, so I sought being close to you, not even recognizing that I didn’t just want to be close, that I _wanted_ you,” she shrugged.

“So that’s a yes?” she asked with a smile and rolled them over until she was on top of her. At Clarke’s nod she was kissing her wildly, yet again. She didn't figure she'd been stopping much at all - ever.

“One sec,” Clarke interrupted breathlessly. She stopped, her body instinctively arching against hers, providing her with much needed friction that had her gasp.

“Clarke?”

“I’m a virgin Lexa. With women I mean.”

“So?”

“I may not be any good.”

“You’re already the best I’ve ever had,” Lexa wasn’t lying.

“Lexa,” Clarke giggled, “you’re going to have to help me.”

“Trust me, you’re gonna do fine.”

“I am a quick learner,” she smirked.

“I seriously couldn’t care less about anything. I’m just happy you’re not taken by some medical student…some doctor…”

“But I am taken,” Clarke clarified with a wink.

“Yeah, now you are and don't you forget it missy,” she teased back.

“Wouldn't, couldn't.” she agreed.

“Why would you think it would bother me? Out of interest?” she frowned.

“Oh I made the mistake of mentioning my sexual escapades to Bellamy a couple of years ago. His reaction to my experience made me worry about your reaction to my lack thereof– you guys are sometimes polar opposites. I didn't want to tell you about the men either, after some things I read online. I mean Bellamy looked at me with such disgust I think his eyes etched the words "spoiled goods" on my forehead.”

“Now you mention it there is a little faded lettering,” she teased and Clarke whacked her.

“Ha ha,” she laughed easily and kissed her softly.

“Umm...it's no secret that I'm not exactly...um pure?” she looked at her and she gave her a little smile, sort of embarrassed.

“Is that why you're so damn good at all this?” she asked with a smile.

“I don't really know, just aiming to please.”

“You please,” she bit her lip, her cheeks flushing red.

“You really tell Raven and Lincoln what your gift was?”

“Yeah. Does that bother you?”

“Not at all,” she laughed, “I'm just amazed Bellamy isn't bashing at the door.”

“Give him time,” Clarke quipped.

“I...I'm not expecting...you know, sex...I mean to me…god, I mean that was sex, but I just…”

“Believe me Lex - I want to have all kinds of sex with you, just maybe a few dates first?”

“Sounds perfect,” she groaned as Clarke pressed her body against her.

“However,” she rolled them over and snuck a hand to the front of her jeans. “I don't think this would be a very good Christmas gift if I had all the fun.”

“Oh I've had a lot of fun.”

“Hmmm,' Clarke rubbed her fingers across the top of her underwear and she groaned, “I think there's a little more fun still to be had,” she removed her hand and flicked the button on her jeans, her hand sneaking into the opening of his jeans, under her underwear and making contact with her.

“Fucking hell Clarke,” she groaned, hands gripping her old, tired blue bed sheets.

***

 

 

“So how long do we get here Griffin? I mean really. They must be expecting us back next door, and what about Indra?” they were lying entangled in the bed, the cover drawn over their mostly naked bodies. Despite Clarke’s successful ministrations with her only minutes earlier, she was, yet again, undeniably turned on. But then, they were naked in a bed together and she was allowed to kiss the woman she loved. Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s, the other girls mouth opening to welcome it.

“Lex, we're never going to have a proper conversation again if you can't stop doing that,” she grumbled but then returned her lips to hers.

“Talking is overrated,” she informed Clarke as her hand trailed down Clarke’s side and flirting with the skin of her upper thigh.

“No...wait,” Clarke took a deep breath.

“Sorry,” she pulled her hands away.

“No you daft girl, I want to do more of that. I mean I really want to,” she looked at her chest and licked her lips, “but it's..” she glanced at the bedside clock, “shit, it's 5. We've been gone for like an hour and a half and yeah Indra is due back around 5.30, or so Raven told me…”

“Yeah, usually around then,” Lexa agreed. “Which gives us half an hour?” She nipped the sweet skin at Clarke’s neck, her hand resuming the taunting of her upper thigh.

“Around 5.30. That could mean 5.15.”

“So, I get ten minutes?” she looked optimistic, and Clarke gave her the most indulgent look before nodding.

“Hmmm, yeah,” Clarke agreed and Lexa waited no longer to fuse their lips to hers, sliding her hand between perfect thighs, her body pressed as close as possible. All thoughts flew from their heads as they kissed, her hands missionaries of her every fantasy. It was only the sound of the front door slamming that finally filtered through.

“Oh crap,” Clarke growled.

“No,” Lexa insisted and moved her hand just so until Clarke squirmed, moaned and then cried out.

“Mmmmm,” her body flopped into the bed, washed of all energy.

“I think now might be the right time to rewrap,” Lexa quipped dorkily Clarke just lay there as Indra moved about downstairs probably suspicious since Lexa and Raven were both supposed to be at the Blake’s and her old bed definitely squeaked. “Ok,” she moved her eyes rapidly over the girl she loved, fixing her naked form in her memories. Standing, she pulled on her jeans in record time, before pulling on her t-shirt, inside out and back to front but hell, her mom was downstairs in a house where they weren’t supposed to be. Picking up Clarke's underwear she fed her feet through. Clarke gave her a dulcet look, smirked and then lifted her ass so she could pull them all the way up. Lexa moaned a little and pressed a kiss to the girl’s covered butt check before grabbing her bra and putting it on her, giving a smirk of her own as she made sure it was properly on each boob. Clarke laughed at her, even as she tugged her sweater on over her head.

“Oh, you look extremely good like that,” Lexa gushed as Clarke sat like wet dream in her underwear and baggy sweater, eyes and skin flushed, bed hair and desire emanating from her.

“Jeans,” her voice was deep, her eyes wanting but she listened and fed her feet into them, then pulled her to standing. Bending down to pull them up she pressed a kiss to the front of her underwear and then buttoned up the jeans.

“Clarke,” she took her hands, entwining their fingers.

“Lexa,” she smiled.

“We are dating? I mean...you...and I, are we are together?”

“Do you want to be?” Clarke asked coyly and Lexa tried to think over the pounding of her heart.

“Yes,” she nodded his head for emphasis.

“Then yeah,” she smiled and kissed her quickly. “Now let's move onto more important matters. We need an alibi?”

“An alibi?”

“Yeah for Indra and…yeah my mom is here too, you know to explain why we're in your room.”

“Hmm, yeah, okay, but it’s my room and you’re my best friend and so….”

“We’re supposed to be at the Blake’s,” Clarke murmured swaying close.

“We got bored of Bell’s control freakish ways during games…”

“Good idea,” Clarke grinned and then hesitated. “This may come as a…shock to my mom.”

“Ah,” Lexa suddenly understood. “So let’s just say we came to get this…” she pointed to a wrapped gift.

“Perfect,” Clarke pressed a warm kiss to her lips.

“Hey Indra, Abby,” Lexa called as they headed down the stairs.

“I thought you were at the Blakes?” Indra’s brow pursed in suspicion and Lexa cursed, not for the first time, her mother’s intuition.

“We were,” Lexa could manage cold indifference as well as Indra did suspicion. Except Indra was widening her eyes and making a face to try and convey something to Lexa that she just wasn’t getting.

“You left the front door open,” she remarked. “And hello Clarke,” she gave Clarke a pointed look, eyes widening further still.

“Unlocked,” Lexa clarified and they stared at each other, Indra giving her the stink eye so effectively that Lexa began to feel guilty for nothing.

“Lexa,” Abby Griffin appeared, arms open for a hug and Lexa stepped into them, trying not to think of the things she’d been doing with the woman’s daughter for the last hour.

“You’re all inside out,” Abby commented as they stepped back from the embrace and Lexa flushed, eyes finding Clarke who had turned pink in the cheeks. Indra was rolling her eyes as if Lexa should have known that was at the root of her pointed stares.

“Oh I…”

“Clarke, did you even brush your hair this morning?” Abby’s attention turned to her disheveled daughter.

“I did…”

“You look like you’ve been rolling around in bed all night,” Abby remarked with a roll of her eyes before she turned as red as a tomato, her brain obviously putting the evidence together. Indra began to laugh, and Lexa cursed her life, but then Clarke was grabbing her hand and tugging her past their mothers.

“We’ve gotta go,” she trilled and without letting go of Lexa’s hand they were through the house and bursting into the cold outside, Clarke laughing, “well that was one way to tell her,” she giggled.

“Indra busted us the second she saw us,” Lexa acknowledged, thrilled when Clarke cuddled up close.

“That was why she didn’t give me my usual hug and third degree?” Clarke giggled, “just stared at me like I’m crazy.”

“That’s why,” Lexa kissed her forehead. “It’s freezing but before we go back in…I'm working tomorrow, and well, then it's Boxing Day. I'm hanging with Charlotte for a bit, but then maybe we could go out? Maybe ice skating and dinner?'

“Sounds great, but you know Lex...I don't know…a date?” she looked down.

“Oh,” she swallowed.

“I'm kidding,” she looked up with a huge smile, rolling her eyes. “Get it in your head - I like you Lexa. I really, really like you.”

“You see Clarke, the thing is, Charlotte had it right. I don't just like you.”

“Well I don't just like you either,” Clarke mumbled shyly.

“Well good.”

“Now it's freezing and I'll bet Bellamy is about ready to call the police so...”

“So,” she held Clarke’s hand a little tighter as they opened the door to Bellamy's house.

“Where on earth have you guys been? You've been gone almost two hours. I was worried.”

“I had to give Lexa her gift. It just took a little longer than I thought,” Clarke bit her lip, a smile on her face.

“No kidding,” Raven laughed.

“You like it, Lex?” Lincoln also laughed.

“I more than like it,” Lexa concurred and retook Clarke's hand.

“What on earth did you give her?” Bellamy frowned, frowning at their joined hands.

“Well…in a non-possessive way, I gave her me,” she said simply.

“It's the gift that keeps on giving,” Lexa joked and they all laughed except Bellamy.

“Wow,” was all he said, “I didn't see that coming,” he flopped back down onto his seat as Lexa and Clarke retook the other chair.

“You're kidding,” it was Octavia. “I mean Lexa's been in love with her for years and the flirting? I mean, it's enough to drive anyone insane. The longing looks, the prolonged touches, the incessant talking. I mean they ruin nearly every movie jabbering away. Hopefully they can just make out now,” she finished and Lincoln looked at her with adoration.

“So well put,” he rested a hand on Octavia’s shoulder.

“I just...I guess I never noticed,” Bellamy shook his head and Lexa gave a mental eye roll.

“It'll be really fucking obvious now,” Raven chuckled nodding her head towards Clarke and Lexa who were sat, listening to the conversation but eyes fixed on one another, Clarke playing with Lexa’s dark hair.

“In love with me, huh?” Clarke whispered in her ear making her body shiver.

“If I said I was ass backward in love with you, would it freak you out?”

“Hmm, maybe a little,” she said thoughtfully.

“Head over heels?” she tested.

“Well, I guess that's a little better.”

“Truly, madly, deeply?”

“Way too far,” she frowned.

“Ok, we could go for desperately?” she teased hopefully.

“That is a little needy. And no need to be desperate anymore,” she gave her a wanton look.

“How about plain old in love with you? That freak you out?”

“That’s good,” Clarke pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “And in case it freaks you out that I don't say it, know that I'm also ass backward, truly, madly, deeply, head over heels, desperately in more than like with you,” she grinned cheekily and Lexa laughed.

“That’s good,” she agreed.

_The End_

 


End file.
